I Didn't Want This
by kikizooom
Summary: Marinette was the princess until one day she woke up with this weird hunger, she found out she was a vampire and spent her many years alone until one day she met someone... someone who would change her life forever
1. Chapter 1

**I Didn't Want This**

Chapter 1

1828, Marinette was the princess of the UK. She loved being with her people, helping others but she also enjoyed dancing and picking flowers. When she was 15 years old, she disappeared. The whole kingdom looked for the girl, but they never found her.

She woke up in the middle of the woods. It was very dark, and she felt very lost. She ended up finding a cottage in the woods. A woman that lived there took her in and looked after her but the hunger Marinette suddenly felt was too much. She sinks her teeth into the woman's neck and drinks her blood which eventually kills the woman. Marinette felt strong and powerful, but she knew she could never return to the kingdom and that she must disappear, forever.

Couple years later they finally gave up looking for Marinette and had a funeral for Marinette but also put her down that she was murdered.

1850, Marinette found out that her parents had a 20 year old daughter now. Marinette felt as if her parents didn't care that she was gone, Marinette grew angry.

1852, Marinette watched her parents for the last 2 years, she hated seeing them happy, so she decided to break into the castle. She kills everyone she sees. She kills the guards and the servants. She walks into the room her parents and sister were in. "hello family" Marinette smiles. Her parents were shocked to see there 15 year old daughter still looking 15.

"how is this possible? You should be dead." Her mother backs away from Marinette. Her father grabs a shotgun that he kept hidden just in case there was no guards to help. Marinette walks closer.

"I just needed to see you all" Marinette smiles then her father starts shooting at her. She looks at her wound and it starts to heal which made her family more scared. "why father?" She tears up then got angry. "that wasn't very nice father" She vamp speeds over to her father and drinks from his neck then snaps his neck. Her mother and sister try to run out but Marinette vamp speeds in front of them. "and where shall you two be going?" Marinette smiles.

"get away you monster!" Her mother yells in fear. Marinette felt angry. Her family never loved her. She kills both her sister and her mother. She was covered in their blood, but she didn't care anymore. She loved being a vampire.

1872, she was destroying another village. She became a worse monster then she wanted to be. Through the night she would be destroying villages but through day she must stay inside due to the sun. She hated the sun.

1888, She made some vampire friends, they were cool but it made her realize something, she became something she hated so much.

1902, Marinette tried not having blood, it was hard, she wanted to die, she hated who she became.

1906, She started having animal blood it was gross but she wasn't hungry as much but she also felt weak a lot.

1911, She met a boy, he was nice and sweet and everything to her.

1916, he asked why Marinette looked the same, she told him that she was a vampire. He was scared and left. Its hard looking like she's 15.

1922, she tried to make herself look older but it was hard. She had a baby face.

1932, she met another guy.

1936, she told him she was a vampire and that's why she never aged, he wanted to turn so she turned him.

1939, He became a monster and hurt people.

1940, Marinette had to put him down. It was hard, she loved him but she needed to.

1978, last 38 years she locked herself away, she didn't want to live like this anymore.

1988, she decided to kill herself in the sun, but someone saved her, it was a witch. The witch gave her a ring that would let her walk through the day.

1994, she tried going to school but it was too weird, so she quit.

2000, she wished the world ended when the clock hit midnight for the year 2000 but sadly nothing happened.

2011, she was walking down an abandon street when she saw a car that had been flipped over. She ran over and looked inside, she saw a 7 year old boy and his parents. She rips off the door and helps them out. She gets all 3 out then the car explodes. She checks them while calling an ambulance. The 7 year old boy opens his eyes, he sees this young girl with blue hair and blue eyes then he falls unconscious. Marinette checks on the family a little later and finds out the mother didn't make it but the other two were fine.

2019, Present day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Marinette lived in a wooden home in the woods, she liked it there, it was quiet, and no one knew she existed. She decided it was time to make a life for herself again and decided to go to school since she looks like a 15 year old.

She heads to school then walks in. She looks around and sees people looking at her. She goes to the principal's office. "excuse me sir can I go to this school" Marinette smiles.

"I'm sorry but for now all classes are full" The principal goes back to his work. Marinette sighs and compels him.

"you will let me go to school here today" The principal nods and does paperwork for Marinette. Marinette heads to class.

Marinette walks in. "I'm your new student" Marinette smiles.

"I didn't know we were having a new student" Mrs Bustier shrugs "um sit there next to the blond hair boy." Marinette nods and sits down.

"hey I'm Adrien" The boy looks at the girl. "I'm sorry have we met?" Adrien asks Marinette.

"I doubt it" Marinette looks away.

At lunch time. People in the class tried becoming friends with Marinette but Marinette preferred to be alone. Adrien kept looking at the new girl. He felt like he knew her but how?

Late at night. Adrien was fast asleep, and he starts dreaming about the day he lost his mother like he does every night.

Dream

7 year old Adrien in the back of the car. "Mom look at what I drew for you" Adrien shows his mother his drawing.

"aw that's adorable" Emilie smiles. Emilie shows Adrien's drawing to Gabriel. Gabriel looks at the drawing and he smiles.

"it's really good Adrien" Gabriel looks at the road again then he sees a deer. "SHIT" He swerves off the road and the car flips over. The car lights fire. Adrien looks around, his a little out of it then he sees the door next to him just fly away then he closes his eyes. He opens his eyes again then he sees a girl with blue eyes and blue hair then he noticed something about her, a necklace she has around her neck, it was a locket with a red gem on it. He tried looking for more details about the girl but then fell unconscious.

Adrien woke up in the hospital and looks around, he looked in the hall way and saw the girl then he saw her face as she runs off.

End of Dream

Adrien wakes up and gasps. He groans. "that girl… she looks so much like that Marinette girl… maybe they are related? I need to tell her thx" He sighs and thinks about the girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Adrien goes to school and sees Marinette. He goes over to Marinette. "Marinette can we talk?" then they hear the bell.

"talk after class" they go to class. Adrien sat there looking at Marinette. He thought to himself 'she looks so much like the girl that saved me but she wouldn't be this young now its been 8 years she would be an adult by now'

After class. Marinette walks out looking down. Adrien walks up to Marinette and taps her shoulder. Marinette flips Adrien over. "shit sorry Adrien it's a reflex I have when people sneak up" Adrien groans laying on the floor.

"it's fine" Marinette helps him up

"you wanted to say something?" Marinette looks at him.

"y-yea uh do you have any relatives like in their 20's?" Adrien asks.

"that's a weird question... I have no relatives so no sorry why do you ask?"

"no reason" then he sees Marinette's necklace it looked exactly like the one he saw on the girl, locket with a red gem. "that necklace... where did you get it?" he looks close at it. Marinette moves back.

"my mother gave it to me before she died." Marinette sighs

"sorry for asking just I thought I saw it before" Adrien keeps staring at the necklace.

"impossible it's one of a kind" Marinette looks down at her necklace.

"sorry it's just I was in an accident when I was 7 with my parents and some girl saved me and you look so much like her but she would be like in her 20's by now... my mom died in that accident but my dad and I are alive because of her and I wanted to tell her thx, one day I might meet her" he sighs and walks off. Marinette stands there and remembers the accident.

"small world hmm" she sighs. "you're welcome Adrien" she smiles and blushes softly. She thinks to herself 'I shouldn't like him like that... I can't like anyone or I might hurt them' she sighs and walks off.

After school.

Marinette walks around the woods that she lives in. She begins climbing a tree and watching the sun set then she sees someone walking by. She jumps from tree to tree to follow this person. She tries to have a closer look then she realized it was Adrien. She thought to herself 'woods are a weird place to hang out at' then she remembered she hangs in the woods every day. She giggles softly then she sees Adrien snooping around her cabin in the woods. "what is he doing?' she says softly. She uses her super hearing to hear what he is saying.

Adrien sees a cabin. "I wasn't expecting a cabin in the woods." He looks threw the windows "hello?" he sees clothes on the ground and he could tell the place was dusted over so someone must be living there. He knocks on the door. Marinette watches him from up in the trees she whispers

"please go away" eventually he walks off. She sighs in relief. She jumps down when she doesn't see him anymore. She walks inside her place and then locks the door. "home sweet home" she goes into the fridge and drinks some blood. "I miss the fresh stuff but..." she sighs "I can't control it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Marinette heads to school. She over hears Adrien talking to Nino.

"yea I found this weird cabin in the woods, it looked like someone lived there." Adrien says to Nino.

"cool dude we should so go there after school and try to get inside."

"I don't know… maybe someone lives there?" Adrien sighs.

"dude no one would live alone in the woods, come on after school lets go." Marinette walks up to the boys.

"I'm in" Marinette smirks.

"huh?" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"I will come with you to this cabin, it sounds fun" Marinette smiles.

"but wouldn't you get scared I mean you are…" Before Nino finished his sentence, Marinette grabs him by the neck.

"I'm a what?" Marinette smirks

"you uh coming with" Marinette drops Nino and Nino coughs.

"great let's go after school then" Marinette walks off. She had to go with, she can't have those boys snooping in her house.

After school.

The 3 of them head over to the cabin.

"here it is" Adrien runs over to the front door. Nino and Marinette walk over. Marinette asks

"how do we get in?"

"that's why Nino is here" Adrien smiles.

"perfectional lock picker" Nino starts picking the lock.

"Nino knows how to do that?" Marinette was surprised. Adrien nods.

"get inside in no time" Adrien smiles. Marinette sighs.

Adrien and Marinette start walking around not far from the house while Nino tries to get in. "So Mari? Where are you from?"

"um the UK" She smiles

"yea I could hear a little British accent in your voice" Adrien smiles back.

Finally, Nino gets the door open and the three walk inside. "this place is nice" Adrien looks around.

"yea it is" Nino starts touching everything.

"guys what if someone lives here, I mean the place is so clean, an abandoned place would be dirty and full of spiders." She sighs.

"Marinette is right" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"hey we broke in we might as well take a look" Nino runs off to another room. Adrien and Marinette look around then Adrien sees a photo.

"this photo… this girl looks like you" He shows the photo to Marinette.

"hmm I don't see it, maybe she is my historical doppelganger" Marinette and Adrien laugh.

"yea this photo looks like it was taken in the 1800's"

"nuh it's 1600's… uh like I would know right?" Marinette giggles and runs off. Adrien keeps looking at the photo then he notices the necklace around the girl's neck.

"that necklace… it's the same as Marinette's… but it looks so much like the girl who saved me and that necklace…" Adrien grew more suspicious. "Mari said it's one of a kind…" Adrien grabs his phone and takes a photo of the photo then he sits the photo down and leaves the room.

The three meet up. "shall we leave before someone returns?" Marinette asks. The guys nod then they leave. It was late so they went home, of course Marinette went back to the cabin in the woods since it's her home.

Adrien fell asleep instantly when he got home. He starts dreaming but it wasn't the same dream he has, this time it was a family he never met before and the daughter looked exactly like Marinette.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Dream**

Adrien looked around, it felt so real then he sees a girl walk past him. He looks at her and he notices that it's Marinette. "Marinette?" Marinette looks at Adrien, she giggles

"there you are James" She hugs him. Adrien thought 'James?'

"Mari? Where are we?" Adrien looks around.

"in the village silly now quickly before my parents notice I'm gone" She giggles and grabs his hand then runs off with him. Marinette runs inside the castle with Adrien.

"wow this place is huge!" Adrien looks around.

"you make it seem like you have never stepped foot in the castle" She giggles "you spent your whole life in here we are childhood besties remember?" She smiles. They head into Marinette's room. "you said there was something you had to give me?" Marinette sits on her bed smiling.

"uh um…" he feels his pockets and feels a box "this?" He gives it to Marinette. She smiles and opens the box

"oh James you shouldn't have" She smiles and hugs him "it's amazing I will never take it off, can you put it on me?" Adrien nods. He grabs the necklace then he sees that it's a locket with a red jewel in it. "James? James? Are you ok?"

"yea I'm fine just zoned out a bit" He puts the necklace on her. She smiles.

"I love it" She giggles. "race you to our hang out" She gently pushes Adrien then runs off.

**End of Dream.**

Adrien wakes up. "what a weird dream…" He groans and stands up. He goes to wash his face.

At school.

Adrien wonders the school tired. Marinette walks up to Adrien. "Adrien? Are you ok?" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"uh I'm fine" Adrien tries to look away, he kept remembering the dream… it felt so real.

"did I do something wrong?" Marinette looks at him. Adrien shakes his head then walks off. Marinette sighs.

After school. Marinette goes home. At night she decides to go hunting. She goes threw the woods and starts drinking the blood of animals. While hunting she smells blood nearby, but it wasn't animal blood… it was human blood. She tries to pull herself away, but it was so strong she super speeds over to where she smells the blood. She sees a guy on the ground with his knee bleeding, he must have fallen over. She closes her eyes and breathes but the smell was so good. She eyes became red, her teeth became sharp then she runs over, grabs him by the hair then sinks my fangs into his neck. He screams but she didn't care, he tasted so good, she felt good.

Next day at school Marinette was different, she felt free, she was back to being addicted to human blood. She walks up to Adrien at school. "hey"

"hey Mari… I'm sorry for yesterday I was in a bad mood" Adrien sighs. Marinette smirks.

"it's cool"

After school. Marinette was walking home when a guy walks up to her. "hey sexy" The guy smirks. Marinette smiles.

"hi"

"wanna… you know" The guy runs his hand up and down Marinette's arm. Marinette smirks and moves closer to the guy then she compels him

"don't make a sound" She drags the guy into an alley then she drinks from his neck. "mmm you taste nice" She giggles.

Adrien was walking past when he sees Marinette in an alley, dragging a body. Marinette smells the air, she smells Adrien. "I know you're here Adrien" Adrien tries to run but Marinette appears in front of Adrien. "I'm sorry Adrien, no one must know" she hits him unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Adrien wakes up. He looks around then he notices his tied to a chair. He tugs at the ropes, but he can't get undone. He looks around wondering where he is then he remembers this place, it's that cabin in the woods then he hears someone. He looks at the door then sees Marinette. "Mari? What's going on?"

"I'm sorry Adrien you are the last person I want to hurt" Marinette sighs. "I couldn't let you snitch."

"why were you dragging a body?" Adrien was confused.

"he was a sick bastard trying to get at me, so I killed him" Marinette rolls her eyes. Adrien looks at her then he notices blood on her mouth.

"why is there blood on your mouth…?" Marinette wipes the blood off then sighs.

"well since I have been caught red handed… I'm a vampire"

"it makes sense… you are the girl that saved me, aren't you?" Adrien looked at her sadly. Marinette nods.

"yes, I did save you, I saw your car flipped over and I had to save you… I'm not a bad person Adrien… I just can't control myself… the blood" Marinette tears up.

"I'm glad I got to meet the girl who saved me" Adrien smiles. He tries to stand up but then remembers that his tied to a chair. "um could I be untied?"

"oh, yea sure" Marinette unties Adrien. Adrien stands up.

"so, you live in the cabin… no wonder you didn't want us to go I'm sorry for invading your home I didn't know but why live here? In the middle of nowhere."

"no one should know I exist…" Marinette looks down. Adrien then thinks of the dream he had.

"random question um who is James?" Adrien asks.

"How do you know that name?!" Marinette tears up.

"I just had a dream… you and James went back to a castle and he gave you…that necklace." He points to her necklace. Marinette smiles and looks at her necklace.

"but how could you know something that happened almost 200 years ago?" Marinette was confused.

"I don't know…" Adrien sighs. "it felt so real like I experienced it myself and why a castle?" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"um well… I was a princess, so I lived in the castle" She giggles.

"wow… so can I ask you… how did you turn?"

"I don't know" Marinette sighs. "I was just living my life then I blacked out and woke up in the woods." Marinette looks away. Adrien walks closer to Marinette.

"I can't imagine how hard it must have been… your life… losing everyone you love over and over…" They look into each other's eyes then Adrien kisses Marinette, Marinette kisses back then things got heated ;).


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

After a wild night, Adrien wakes up, but he notices that his in his own bed did Marinette take him home? Maybe she regretted it? He laid there thinking about Marinette. He couldn't believe he met a vampire, he is so in love. Adrien decides to head to school.

Adrien stands out front of the school waiting for Marinette… but she never showed. Did he scare her away? He felt sad and decided to skip school to go to Marinette's house.

He arrives there and knocks on the door. "Mari? It's me Adrien" He knocks again then Marinette opens the door.

"shouldn't you be at school?" Marinette questions him.

"I would say the same for you" Adrien walks inside. "are you ok? Did you regret last night?"

"of course I don't it was… nice" Marinette blushes.

"so why did I wake up in my own bed?"

"I was nervous that you would get in trouble by your dad if you weren't home." Marinette smiles softly.

"true…" Adrien smiles. "there was something else I wanted to say too" Adrien breathes in then out. "will you be my girlfriend?" Marinette giggles.

"of course" They kiss.

"lets just hang out here" Adrien suggests.

"what about school?"

"who needs school?" Adrien smiles.

All day they hang out then they hanged out the day after that and the day after that.

1 month later. They decided to celebrate there one month of being together.

Marinette and Adrien go out for dinner, Marinette ate nothing of course because everything tastes like crap to her but she enjoyed spending time with Adrien.

They went back to Marinette's place. They decided to sit and chill then Marinette started feeling ill. Marinette covers her mouth, gets up and runs to the bathroom. She begins throwing up like crazy. Adrien heads to the bathroom. "Marinette? Are you ok? I thought vampires don't get sick" Adrien was confused to why she was throwing up.

Marinette walks out of the bathroom. She felt so sick and gross then Adrien asks Marinette something. "Marinette is it possible for vampires to get pregnant?"

"it's impossible for vampires to get pregnant… but…" Marinette looks down.

"but what?" Marinette and Adrien sat down on the bed.

"I was a horrible person… I would kill people, destroy full villages then one day I decided I didn't want to hurt people anymore. It was hard but I finally got rid of the human blood urge. One day I met this woman, she was a witch. She gave me this ring that lets me walk in the sun, but she also gave me another gift..." Marinette sighs "the gift of being able to carry a child"

Adrien sat there in shock. There was a chance he was going to be a father. Marinette waves her hand in front of his face. "Adrien? Adrien? Shit I think I broke him" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"I don't know what to think…" Adrien sighs. "should I be happy? Should I feel nervous? Should I feel angry? I don't know"

"hey we don't know for sure till I do a test" Marinette smiles "besides if I am… I'm glad it's with you" She blushes. "I love you Adrien with all my heart"

"I love you to Marinette" He smiles.

Marinette gets a pregnancy test then heads home. She takes the test. Adrien waits in the bed room. After a couple minutes they both looked at the test… it was positive. "I'm really pregnant" Marinette giggles and hugs Adrien. Adrien sighs.

"yep…amazing" He looks down sadly


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Marinette has been feeling so sick lately so she didn't go to school, Adrien couldn't tell everyone that she was pregnant so he just said she left town for a while.

Marinette knew Adrien was sad, ever since they found out about the baby Adrien has been distant to Marinette which made Marinette sad. Marinette's pregnancy wasn't normal her stomach was growing huge and quickly.

She's three months pregnant now but looks like she's 7 months pregnant. Marinette is laying on her bed crying in pain. She has never felt pain like this before.

Adrien and Marinette were hanging at Mari's place. Adrien was in the lounge room while Marinette was asleep in the bedroom. Suddenly she felt horrible pain in her stomach and she screams. Adrien runs into the room. "you ok?" He sits next to her. She nods then cuddles close to him. Adrien smiles at her. He loved Marinette with all his heart, but he didn't want to be a father, he had so much to do in his life before kids.

The next day. Adrien went off to school. He hated how he couldn't tell his friends but what would he say? He went to hang at the park with his friends then he got a call from Marinette. "hello" He answers the phone. The first thing he hears is crying. "Mari is that you?"

"it hurts" Marinette cries more "I hate it please make it stop"

"I will be right there ok? Just breathe" He hangs up "sorry I have to go" He rushes off to Marinette's place.

He arrives at the cabin and goes in. "Mari?" He goes into the bedroom and sees her asleep, he smiles and sits next to her. He strokes her hair smiling. He was so in love with Marinette, he never felt so much love for someone. He didn't care if she was a vampire, he wanted her forever.

Late at night. Both were asleep in the same bed. Adrien stirs back and forth. He dreams about James and Marinette again back before she turned.

Dream

Marinette and James hang in the forest. "it's beautiful here" Marinette smiles. "I'm glad I'm with you James" She looks at James.

"your such an amazing friend Mari" James smiles.

"yep… friend" Marinette sighs. They lay back and look at the stars then Adrien starts taking control of his dream. James sits up then looks at Marinette.

"I'm dreaming again aren't I?" Marinette looked at him confused.

"dreaming? Don't be silly James" Marinette giggles

It was late so they head back to the castle. Marinette was fast asleep, Adrien went down stairs to look around then he sees two people talking. He snoops. "we need to get rid of her before she is crowned queen." Adrien thinks 'they must be her parents' He continues to listen.

"we need to kill her, we can't have the town loving her more then us besides she doesn't agree with our methods she thinks we should donate to the poor, Marinette is weak" Her father smirks. Adrien gasps then covers his mouth. Marinette's father sees James around the corner. "James" He drags him into the open. "you know too much" The father looks at the mother then she says.

"just get rid of him he will ruin our reputation!" The father drags Adrien then the father grabs him by the hair and bashes his head against the fire place. Adrien screams in pain then he passes out. The father drops his body.

"goodbye James" Adrien's head was bleeding. In the morning Marinette goes downstairs.

"mother I can't find James" She walks into the lounge room then sees James dead body "No, no, no" Marinette pours in tears.

End of Dream

Adrien wakes up gasping and breathing heavily.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Marinette and Adrien were sitting eating breakfast. Adrien couldn't stop thinking about his dream. He looks at Marinette, Marinette could tell something was up then Marinette asks, "what's wrong Adrien?"

"just thinking about a dream I had…" He sighs.

"do you want to talk about it?" Marinette asks him. Adrien looks at her.

"I had a dream with you and James again…" Adrien looks down.

"w-what was it about?" Marinette looks at Adrien sadly.

"you two were in a forest then headed back to the castle and it was night James went downstairs and…" Adrien tears up.

"what is it?" Marinette looked at him.

"I felt all the pain James went through when he… when he died" Marinette gasps and cries.

"what happened to him? I need to know finally what happened."

"James went down stairs and he over heard your parents… they wanted to get rid of you… kill you" Marinette tears up.

"w-what?"

"They caught James listening and your father smashed his head against the fire place" Adrien hugs Marinette as Marinette starts pouring in tears.

"HOW COULD THEY DO THAT I WAS HIS BEST FRIEND SINCE WE WERE LITTLE MY PARENTS LOVED HIM HOW COULD THEY HURT HIM" She continues to cry.

Marinette cried for ages. Finally, she came out of her room and sighed. "how do you know so much about James?" Marinette sniffles.

"I don't know…" Adrien sighs. "I just keep dreaming about him."

"I would like to know why and how…" Marinette then gasps holding her stomach.

"Mari are you ok?" Adrien looks at her feeling worried.

"I think it's coming" Marinette screams and falls to her knees. Adrien runs to her side.

"how? You have been pregnant for like 4 months." Marinette screams again. "ok we need to get you to a hospital now"

"NO!" She cries "they will find out what I am, and I can't let anything happen to me or the baby." Adrien starts to panic.

"so, you mean you are going to have the baby here? Now? And I have to deliver it?!" Adrien gulps

"stop being a baby" Marinette screams. Adrien helps her to the couch. Marinette lays down.

"so, uh what do I do" Adrien looks at Marinette.

"DO SOMETHING" Marinette's eyes go red, Adrien was terrified now.

"ok ok uh um…" he takes off her pants then puts a towel down under her, he grabs another towel to grab the baby with then he gets scissors to cut the cord "ok I think that's everything" Marinette screams "ok push Mari" She begins to push and screams. Adrien starts to see a head, he smiles. "come on you can do it push more." She pushes more "one more" She screams on the top of her lungs then finally with one last push the baby comes out. Adrien grabs the towel and wraps the baby in it. He smiles. "she's gorgeous" He felt so happy.

"c-can I see her?" Marinette breathes heavily

"oh of course" He hands the baby to Marinette. Marinette giggles and smiles.

"she's beautiful." Marinette holds the baby close.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Marinette was resting so Adrien had to look after their new baby girl, Ruby.

It had been rough for them, Adrien hasn't been to school in a while since he had to help Marinette with the baby, Marinette had to get twice the amount of blood since this baby was blood crazy but they both also noticed something weird about the baby, she grew quickly.

Threw the night Ruby would cry and cry and it drove them both crazy. Adrien gets up to check on Ruby when his head started hurting. He felt this sharp pain in his head, his head was racing with images then he passed out.

Marinette heads to Ruby's room since she is still crying then she sees Adrien on the ground. "Adrien!" She kneels next to him and shakes him, but he doesn't respond so she calls an ambulance. She carries Adrien's body to a public spot so the ambulance can take him to the hospital. After many hours Marinette finally got a call from the hospital.

"Hello is this Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The doctor asks

"yes, it is." Marinette hoped it was the hospital

"Mr Agreste has woken if you want to come in and see him plus, I would like to talk about what happened."

"ok I will" Marinette hangs up, grabs Ruby then heads to the hospital.

She arrives and goes up to the reception. "I'm here to see Adrien Agreste" A doctor hears Marinette then walks up to her.

"you must be Marinette please come with me." They both head to the doctor's office. They sit down. "We did some tests, and everything seems to be perfectly fine, but his brain scans were a little weird it seems to me maybe he is stressed and should take time off whatever he does, and he should rest"

They talk for a bit then Marinette goes to see him.

Marinette walks into the room then sees him. "Adrien? Are you ok?" Marinette walks up to him with Ruby in her arms.

"Marinette? Oh, Marinette I remember everything" Adrien smiles.

"what do you mean Adrien?" Marinette felt confused.

"I know why I have been having dreams of your friend James, I am James" He smiles.


	11. Chapter 11 (The End)

Chapter 11

Marinette laughs "how are you James?"

"I have been reincarnated many times and now I'm here, I remember everything, we use to play hide and seek in the forest when we were little, how we ran around the castle, I gave you that necklace then your parents…" Looks down. "I can only remember my first life and my current life no other life" Marinette tears up and hugs him.

"I can't believe you're here"

"I missed you too princess" Adrien smiles.

"what should I call you James or Adrien?" Marinette giggles

"Adrien since that is my name now" Adrien looks at Ruby "and hello my littlest princess" holds Ruby.

The next day. The three of them are at home now. Marinette and Adrien sit there watching tv when Marinette gasps. "what's wrong?" Adrien asks. Marinette falls to the ground. Adrien rushes to her side. "MARI?!" He couldn't take her to the hospital they would find out that she is a vampire but what is he supposed to do?

Adrien gets up and forces blood down Marinette's throat hoping it will help.

A little later Marinette wakes up. "Mari? Are you ok?" Adrien tears up. Marinette sits up.

"what happened?" Marinette groans.

"I don't know you just collapsed" Adrien was worried. "I didn't know what to do"

"I don't feel so good Adrien" Marinette coughs up blood. Adrien sat by her side and rubbed her back.

"what's happening to you?" Adrien tries to hold back his tears.

"I-I think having a baby as a vampire has affected me badly because I'm not suppose to be able to do that" Marinette shivers. "I feel really sick"

"get some rest ok" Marinette nods and heads to bed.

Hours later he hears a bang sound upstairs. "Mari?" Adrien walks upstairs to Marinette's room. He sees she isn't in bed. "Mari?" He heads to the bathroom and sees Marinette on the ground unconscious. "No, no, no I am not losing you" Adrien holds Marinette in his arms crying and shaking her "come on Mari you are not dying on me" He notices her mouth is full of blood like it's over flowing. He turns Marinette to her side and the blood flows out of her mouth. Marinette starts coughing out all the blood and started breathing again. "Mari you were choking on your own blood!" He continues to cry.

Marinette and Adrien head to the bedroom and Marinette lays down in pain. "Adrien, I think I'm dying" Marinette coughs up more blood.

"no, you are not we will get past this together I promise"

"you were so good to me Adrien… James… I always loved you" Marinette coughs more blood up. "I…lo…" Marinette lays there dead.

"no, no, no HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Adrien cries hard.

Many years later. Ruby's 16th birthday.

"happy birthday" Adrien smiles

"thank you, dad I was wondering, if I could hang out with my friends?" Ruby smiles.

"of course, it's your birthday but before you go here is your birthday gift." Adrien hands Ruby a box. Ruby opens it. Inside the box was a locket with a red gem. "it was your mothers…" Adrien sighs. Ruby tears up and hugs Adrien.

"thank you, dad." Ruby opens the locket and sees a photo of her parents inside. "she was so beautiful…" Ruby looks at the clock "shit I better go" She kisses her father's cheek "bye dad" Ruby runs off.

"bye princess" Adrien smiles.


End file.
